


Once

by secondalto



Category: Friends
Genre: F/M, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-25
Updated: 2011-01-25
Packaged: 2017-10-15 03:58:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/156821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondalto/pseuds/secondalto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’s only been in love once in his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle 11, prompt once

Joey Tribianni has been in love, true head-over-heels-movie kind of love, once in his life.  And he’s with her now.

Rachel is lying in bed, asleep. He watches her, remembering what they did there a few hours ago.

They’d stumbled into the room, hands everywhere, laughing and kissing.  Joey unzipped her dress slowly, revealing tanned flesh. She’d let it fall to the floor, stepping out of it, naked underneath.

“Rach,” he’d said. “If I’d known….”

“Which is why you didn’t, silly. Come make love to me, Joey.”

He’d shed clothes quickly, picking her up and laying her on the bed. He kissed her body reverently, reveling in the taste of her. She wriggled against him, laughing low and deep. He smiled against her breast, tugging on her nipple as he settled his body against hers.

“Love you, Rachel.”

“I love you, Joe.”

He moved, pressing into her.  She sighed, pulling him closer. It was far better than he’d ever thought it would be.  She moved under him, and he grinned down at her. Rachel smiled back and Joey knew he was the luckiest man in the world.  It was slow and sweet, gentle and beautiful. Rachel whispered his name, her body tugging at him. They chased bliss and found it; her first and him shortly after.

She stirs in bed and he sits down next to her. She turns and sees him, a smile spreading over her face.

“Hey, there Mr. Tribianni.”

“Hey, Mrs. Tribianni.”

She pulls him down to the bed again and Joey laughs to himself. Rachel Green-Tribianni is his forever and nothing is going to change that.


End file.
